Secret Story ? Really ?
by Paatmol
Summary: Ici la voix. Suite à un pari perdu, Harry James Potter se retrouve dans une émission de Télé-Réalité moldu. Secret Story. D'un côté, un brun horrifié. De l'autre, un blond, qui rit à s'en déchirer la gorge.
1. Secret story ? Really ?

**Disclamer :** les personnages sont bien évidemment à J.K Rowling. L'histoire est de moi !

**Remerciements :** Merci beaucoup à Liily54, qui m'a donné de bonnes idées afin de construire correctement ce premier chapitre, je t'aime, héhé :3

**Raiting:** J'en sais rien pour le moment... x)

...

**Musique (à écouter tout en lisant héhé) : **_Vidéo Games - Lana Del Ray ; Born to die - Lana Del Ray._

_..._

**Prologue : On pari ?**

Il pleuvait dru et Harry James Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de cracher un juron chaque fois qu'une goutte gelée s'infiltrait au creux de son cou, lui procurant un frisson désagréable. Il s'engouffra sans plus attendre dans le pub le plus proche et poussa un soupir de contentement en sentant l'agréable chaleur qui y régnait. Il se coula sur un siège et commanda une bière, un légèr sourire scotché au visage. Alors qu'il pianotait sur son téléphone portable, il croisa le regard bleuté d'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et, intrigué malgré lui, il la fixa quelques secondes avant de lui adresser un sourire poli. Il savait à quel point ses yeux émeraudes étaient accrocheurs et se contenta donc de baisser le regard au bout de plusieurs secondes. Un serveur lui apporta sa bière quelques minutes plus tard et alors que le brun s'apprêtait à le remercier, la jeune femme le rejoignit, nerveuse et déterminée.

- Bonsoir, le salua t-elle. Je m'appelle Abby Chatterton et je suis..._recruteuse._

- Harry Potter, fit le Survivant, étonné. Recruteuse ?

- Je peux ? Demanda t-elle en jetant un regard torve au siège vide situé en face du brun.

- Allez-y...

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de terme approprié pour définir mon métier, expliqua t-elle tout en s'affalant lourdement sur le siège de couleur pourpre. Je travaille pour les émissions de Télé-Réalité. Je fais partie d'une des nombreuses personnes recrutant les prochains candidats de _Secret Story. _J'intercepte les gens dans votre genre afin de leur proposer de passer un casting po...

- Excusez-moi, l'interrompit Harry, surpris par tant d'audace. Mais, les émissions de Télé-Réalité... Je trouve ça un peu kéké, pour être familier.

- Ah, lâcha t-elle en grimaçant. Dans ce cas, j'imagine que vos beaux yeux et votre visage angélique ne passeront pas à la Télévision ? Vous avez pourtant le profil idéal...

- Aucune chance, sourit le brun. Je suis désolé, vraiment...

Harry finit sa bière à la va-vite, pressé de retrouver Draco. Oui, Draco Malfoy. Alors que le brun venait de térasser Voldemort, Draco s'était approché de lui, les lèvres pincées et les yeux plissés. Et il lui avait tendu cette main. Cette main jadis refusée. Un sourire avait illuminé le visage ravagé du Survivant et il l'avait serré, heureux. Leur relation avait été tout d'abord très difficile. Hargneux et traumatisé par la guerre, Harry s'était coupé du monde magique durant plusieurs mois et chaque fois que l'un de ses proches lui rendaient visite, il le renvoyait paître sans aucune retenu, ne se souciant que très peu de ses émotions à lui. Après avoir fait pleurer Ginny et hurler Hermione, Draco avait décidé d'intervenir. L'accueil avait été tout aussi chaleureux pour lui que pour les autres et le blond n'avait pas tenu. Harry se souvenait de chacun de ses mots.

_- Tu crois être le seul traumatisé par la Guerre, Potter ? Avait-il hurlé. Georges a perdu son frère jumeau, Tonks et Lupin sont morts en laissant derrière eux un enfant, Weasley est handicapé des jambes à vie et Granger pleure presque toutes les nuits ! Et à moi, tu y as pensé, à moi ? J'étais obligé de me soumettre à mon père sous peine de recevoir des Doloris ! Crois-tu que j'ai eu une enfance plus rose que la tienne ? Tu te trompes Potter ! Tu t'enfermes dans cette pièce puante, à boire et à essayer d'oublier chaque jours, mais ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que jamais tu n'oubieras ! Jamais nous n'oublierons ! Tout ça, c'est ancré en nous ! Alors arrête de fuir la réalité et reviens. Reviens, Harry._

Et il était revenu. Pour eux, pour lui. Leur relation n'avait fait que devenir plus forte par le futur et ils étaient maintenant en couple. Leur relation était discrète, voir même secrète, mais ils comptaient l'avouer à leurs proches très bientôt.

- Laissez-moi vous donner mon numéro, au cas-où, gémit Abby, sous le charme. Si jamais vous changez d'avis...

Le brun soupira mais accepta, par pure politesse. Elle le remercia chaleureusement et le Survivant alla se réfugier dans une sombre ruelle afin de transplaner.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Arrivé à l'appartement, le brun s'était empressé de raconter à son amant sa rencontre avec Abby Chatterton. Il l'avait grossiérement imité lorsqu'elle lui avait dit, des étoiles dans les yeux _: "Vous avez le profil idéal"_ et Draco avait explosé de rire, passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux ébourrifés du Survivant. Et puis une idée avait germé dans son esprit dérangé.

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller voir Weasley en premier, afin de lui annoncer notre relation, proposa le blond en souriant. Même s'il risque de tomber raide de mort à nos pieds..

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis une chose pareille ? S'offusqua Harry en se relevant brutalement.

- Ce n'est pas un homme ouvert d'esprit, rétorqua tranquillement Draco. Pas comme Granger...

- Ron arrivera très bien à encaisser le choc, crois-moi ! Répliqua le brun, défendant corps et âme son meilleur ami.

- On parie ? Lança son amant, amusé par l'emportement du Survivant.

- Quand tu veux ! Fit sèchement ce dernier.

Le blond jubilait. Son plan marchait à merveille, et bientôt, il pourrait rire à gorge déployé face à ce télévimachin.

- Très bien ! S'il se braque et qu'il fait sa mine dégoûté, tu participes à cette émission de télé-réalité moldu. Si il l'accepte sans broncher, on laisse tomber l'idée.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent brusquement, et il s'apprêta à refuser, quand le fameux sourire narquois, typiquement Malefoyien étira le visage de son amant. Ne voulant pas perdre le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, Harry leva le menton et lentement, hocha la tête.

- Très bien. J'accepte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	2. Il est Dracophobe

**Note de l'auteur (Prenez deux minutes et lisez, s'il vous plaît !) :**** Il y aura des chapitres avec le déroulement de Secret Story, la réaction des proches de Harry quant à ça etc..etc.. Mais je compte faire en parallèle une autre histoire. Comment ça se passe chez les Weasley, Malefoy, ect… J'espère que ça vous plaira, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kirane66 :**** Ouais, je vais m'éclater à écrire cette fic :3, bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

**Brigitte26 :**** Ouais, les Serpentards sont rusés ! (Surtout Dray**** ) ****bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

**Amistosamente-vuestro**** : Mon Harry souffre à chaque fois, hinhin. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.**

**Mlle Eternity**** : Hey ! J'adore « Mon antenne Drarrybolique » xD ! Moi non plus je ne regarde pas du tout ces émissions, pour te dire que je vais me trouer le cul à écrire une fic sur une émission de Télé Réalité que j'ai jamais regardé xD ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Elwing ****: TG. xD ! T'es nulle, t'sais même pas écrire un mot. Bouuuh ! Voilà la suite, bonne lecture et thanks you very much for you review !**

**Soso77G :**** Coucou toi :p Ouais, j'ai aperçu la fic ou Dray est dans Master Chef, elle plaît je crois, nan ? Je sais pas, je l'ai jamais lu xD ! Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que c'est assez dur de remettre aux persos de J.K leur personnalité après la guerre, fin bref tu m'as compris ? Non ? Pas grave haha. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Liily54 ****: Je garde le meilleur pour la fin haha ! Tu n'es pas aussi géniale que moi tout de même *humhum* Oui je sais tu surkiff Narcissy, je l'introduirais dans cette fic si tu veux :') Ouais je vais rajouter Dora, comme musique à écouter xD ! Je meurs. Ok, breffons (pour reprendre ton expression) bonne lecture et laisse moi une giga review (c'un ordre en fait haha) gros bisous.**

**Chapitre 2 **

**Il est Dracophobe**

-Je ne le laisserai pas entrer, fit Ronald Weasley, catégorique.

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'Harry et Draco étaient sur le seuil de la porte de ce dernier, et le brun commençait à avoir plus qu'assez. La vieille rancune que le roux nourrissait envers Draco n'avait pas changé depuis la Guerre, contrairement à Harry, et le sourire moqueur du blond empêchait toute négociation pour l'instant.

-Il faut que nous parlions, Ron, gémit le brun. Tous les trois.

Harry eut une moue à faire fondre les pierres et après quelques soupirs et grognements, Ron céda et se décala afin de les laisser entrer. Draco essaya de ne pas lui balancer une remarque acerbe à la figure et suivit son amant à l'intérieur.

L'appartement de Ronald était très lumineux, tapissé de posters des Canons de Chudley, il dégageait une aura à la fois chaleureuse et bienveillante. Il les conduisit au salon et s'assit lourdement sur un énorme canapé orange vif, qui jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux à présent mi-long. Une lumière en forme de Vif d'Or tournoyait autour d'un porte manteau en forme de Nimbus Expert 2000, le balai le plus rapide du monde pour le moment.

-Très bien, soupira Ron. Je vous écoute. Oh, euh, vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

Le couple acquiesça poliment et le roux s'enquit d'aller chercher des boissons dans le frigidaire (orange) de la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des Bierreaubeurre et un tire –bouchon en forme de Vif d'Or. Depuis qu'il était Gardien et Capitaine des Canons de Chudley, sa vie n'était qu'entraînements, matchs, fêtes et sorties. Son rêve s'était réalisé il y a trois ans, après un entraînement intensif de quatre ans dans l'une des meilleures écoles de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Après la Guerre et une nouvelle année complète à Poudlard, il avait reçu une bourse pour y étudier. Depuis, il ne voyait que rarement ses deux meilleurs amis. Il était toujours follement amoureux d'Hermione mais suite à une violente dispute au sujet de Fred, le couple était en froid.

Ron décapsula les bouteilles de Bierreaubeurre et en tendit une à Harry, puis une à Draco (avec une légère grimace cependant). Après quelques délicieuses gorgées, le brun souffla bruyamment et reposa la bouteille.

-Nous sommes ensembles, Ron, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Le blond, qui avait encore le goulot de la bouteille collée aux lèvres, faillit s'étouffer et eut une violente quinte de toux par la suite. Ron, qui n'avait pas encore bu, reposa délicatement sa Bierreaubeurre et eut un rire nerveux.

-Tu ne fais jamais dans la subtilité, vraiment ! S'exclama Draco une fois sa quinte de toux terminée.

-C'est une blague, hein ? Interrogea le roux tandis qu'Harry haussait les épaules.

-Est-ce qu'on a l'air de rigoler ? Rétorqua froidement le blond en s'essuyant la bouche.

Le roux eut malgré lui une grimace dégoûtée et détourna le regard afin de ne pas subir le regard transperçant de Draco. Ce dernier, après un sourire suffisant, éclata de rire et frappa dans ses mains.

-J'ai gagné, dit-il en volant à Harry un baiser.

-Ron ! Gronda celui-ci.

-Weaslaid est homophobe ! Chantonna le blond.

-Je ne suis pas homophobe ! S'insurgea Ron, les oreilles écarlates.

- Oui, pardon, Dracophobe, rectifia Draco.

Le roux attrapa sa boisson et but quelques maladroites gorgées.

-Euh, gagné quoi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Draco ne daigna répondre au roux et ce fut donc Harry qui lui expliqua brièvement la situation. Plus le brun parlait, plus Ron rougissait, embarrassé et un peu honteux. Une relation entre hommes ne le dérangeait pas… Enfin, pas vraiment. Mais une relation entre la fouine et son meilleur ami… Par la barbe de Merlin, il avait vraiment du mal à l'accepter, au fond !

Et puis c'était quoi, ce pari stupide ? Participer à une émission de Télé-Réalité moldu ? Quels gamins. Il y avait des émissions de Télé-Réalité Sorciers, bien sûr, comme _« Les Sorciers à Hollywood » _ou _« Une sorcière et son Moldu » _ou même, _« Je n'suis qu'un Sorciers »_ mais de là à vouloir y participer. Sûrement pas. Quels conneries, c'était vraiment pathétique !

-J'ai un entraînement dans moins d'une heure, avoua finalement Ron, afin de couper court à la conversation.

-Et moi une réunion, admit Draco en se levant.

-Et moi rien du tout, ajouta Harry, souriant. Aaah, que la vie d'artiste est belle !

Après une année d'étude en école d'Auror, le brun avait abandonné cette voie-là. Depuis la mort du Lord Noir, les Aurors étaient tous devenus paranoïaques, ils jetaient des Obliviate à tout bout de champs et le travail avait perdu tout son intérêt. Les enquêtes étaient devenues fades et rapides, on les classait rapidement, sans jamais approfondir le sujet. Beaucoup des Mangemorts encore en vie tentaient vainement d'infiltrer le Ministère, afin de faire trembler la population Sorcière.

Après cette année qu'Harry jugeait de perdue, il était entré dans une école d'Art Moldu durant trois ans, avant qu'enfin une école d'Art sorcière fusse créée. Il l'avait rejoint durant encore deux ans, puis était devenu un artiste à part entière.

-Tu pourrais venir voir l'entraînement ? Proposa Ron.

-Avec plaisir ! Après l'entraînement, j'appellerai Abby Chatterton, afin de reconsidérer sa… Proposition, soupira le brun. C'est vraiment horrible… On peut pas laisser tomber ce pari, Dray ?

-Sûrement pas ! S'enquit celui-ci en finissant sa Bierreaubeurre. On a parié. Tu ne voudrais pas passer pour un mauvais perdant, non ? Sinon je te propose qu'on refasse la cuis…

-Non, répliqua Harry, catégorique.

Draco était un maniaque du rangement et de la propreté, et voilà plusieurs mois qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre son amant de refaire la cuisine, qu'il jugeait de « vraiment trop dégueulasse ». Et voilà plusieurs mois qu'Harry refusait, par manque de moyens. Et surtout parce qu'il l'aimait, lui, sa cuisine !

Le blond s'avança et coinça Harry entre ses bras, avant de déposer un long et doux baiser sur sa tempe. Ron était partagé entre l'envie de grimacer et de soupirer. Hermione lui manquait terriblement. Il aimait les moments de tendresses passés avec elle. Elle était devenue une grande Avocate au ministère et elle était à présent une femme respectée. Le roux secoua énergiquement la tête afin de chasser la jeune femme de son esprit.

-J'y vais, fit finalement Draco en relâchant Harry. Je veux être là pour ton prochain rendez-vous avec Chiennerton.

- Chatterton ! Rectifia le brun en fusillant son amant du regard.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, adressa à Ron un reniflement dédaigneux puis s'en alla sans même le remercier pour son accueil.

**oOoOoOooOoOo**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry et Ron transplanaient à un stade de Quidditch caché aux yeux des Moldus. Le Stade de la Belle Etoile. La Belle Etoile représentant le Vif d'Or.

Harry, une cigarette entre les dents, suivait son meilleur ami. Ce dernier portait sur son épaule un sac orange vif où était inscrit _« Canon de Chudley – Ronald Weasley – Gardien et Capitaine » _et semblait surexcité. Il dépassait Harry d'une bonne tête et avait un magnifique buste en V, que le brun jalousait secrètement. En réalité, et le brun allait vite s'en rendre compte, tous les joueurs de Quidditch de l'équipe des Canons étaient terriblement bien foutus. De quoi rendre une lesbienne hétéro en quelques secondes.

Ron pointa du doigt les tribunes, et Harry alla s'y installer tandis que son ami allait se changer aux vestiaires. Il en ressortit quinze minutes plus tard, habillé de sa tenue de Quidditch, avec son équipe. Tous semblaient heureux et se faisaient d'amicales accolades, où rigolaient bruyamment, le balai sur l'épaule. Après quelques plaisanteries de la part de leur Capitaine, tous grimpèrent sur leur balai.

Ron donna quelques instructions et après le coup de sifflet d'un arbitre amateur, l'entraînement démarra.

Harry en profita pour envoyer un bref message à Abby Chatterton. Il allait participer à cette émission de Télé Réalité et prouver à Draco qu'il pouvait très bien s'en sortir. Il n'avait plus trop le choix, à présent. Il voulait seulement profiter de ses derniers jours dans le monde magique, qu'il avait appris à ré-aimer après la Guerre.

Ron bloqua un magnifique tir et le renvoya rapidement à un de ses coéquipiers.

Harry repensa à Fred, juste un court instant. Il repensa à Lupin. A Tonks. Et cela suffit à le faire pleurer.

C'était une magnifique journée ensoleillée. Un entraînement de Quidditch se déroulait tranquillement. Et un homme pleurait. Harry Potter pleurait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, donc un mix de la vie de Ronald/Harry/Draco avec en plus le déroulement de Secret Story. Ça vous a plus ? Une petite review sur l'ensemble du chapitre ? Merci !**


End file.
